Neve Sobre as Flores
by Love-Souma
Summary: Um acidente de carro faz com que Hatori e Kana se reencontrem. Será que, depois de anos, tudo realmente foi esquecido? Ou esquecer não é realmente um problema para o amor? Terminada!
1. O acidente

**N/A**- Ok... estou aqui apenas para avisar que esta é minha primeira fic Fruit Basket, o que significa que estou apavorada! Realmente espero que gostem e que me comentem (para me acalmar, vai) dizendo o que acharam!!! Como essa fic vai ter uns 3 capítulos (o q significa q para algumas pessoas vai ser curta, para outras muuiiito longa e para mim... está em um tamanho ótimo!) dá para mudar uma coisa ou outra se não gostarem. Então, boa leitura! E comentem!!!! Por favor...

**Neve Sobre as Flores **

Capítulo 1

**O acidente**

_**De onde vem a calma daquele cara? **_

_**Ele não sabe ser melhor, viu? **_

_**Como não entende de ser valente ele não saber ser mais viril. **_

_**Ele não sabe não, viu?**_

O dia estava ensolarado e fresco, as pessoas andavam ocupadas pelas ruas, indo para cima e para baixo em direção ao seus respectivos empregos. Observando de longe, um homem bonito suspirou. Usava um paletó cinza, levava uma pasta de médico, e tinha um dos olhos, o da esquerda, coberto pelo cabelo. Várias garotas e mulheres o olhavam com interesse, conforme passavam, mas silencioso e sombrio, ele não olhou nenhuma.

Sua mente estava ocupada, pensando na primavera que finalmente chegara. Mais um inverno que havia passado, mais um ano completo. Despertando de seu devaneio se levantou do banco, e andando pela calçada mais vazia e tomando cuidado para não trombar com ninguém, começou a procurar com os olhos o lugar onde desejava ir.

Akito estava novamente doente, mesmo com a melhora do clima. Akito sempre estava doente. E, como seu médico particular, ele assumira a responsabilidade de comprar os devidos remédios. Não confiava em mais ninguém para isso. E, de qualquer forma, era bom sair um pouco de casa e respirar o ar puro, ver as árvores e as flores que desprendiam de seus galhos e caiam no chão, como flocos de neve.

Flocos de neve... primavera... O inverno que sempre aguardava a primavera, que sempre esquecida, o deixava para trás... Parou de repente, estarrecido.

Estaria vendo coisas? Será que via mesmo o que acreditava estar vendo? Ou seria só porquê pensava nela com mais freqüencia naqueles dias, achava que ela realmente estava ali? Aqueles olhos castanhos, olhando-o como costumavam o olhar à tantos anos atrás... a mesma expressão... o mesmo amor... a mesma sensação de felicidade... Kana!

-Cuidado!- o som o despertou bem à tempo de ver a jovem pular da calçada, em sua direção, com as mãos estendidas.

Surpreso, sentiu-se empurrado para o chão, o barulho de pneus de carro derrapando e uma buzina muito alta, e um segundo depois, o terrível som de um corpo sendo atingido.

-Kana!- ele gritou, se levantando e correndo para o meio da rua, onde segundos atrás estivera paralizado pelo olhar da jovem, que agora se encontrava estirada no chão.- Kana!

Ele se ajoelhou do lado dela, as mãos trêmulas como todo o seu corpo. Nunca sentira tanta dor, nunca lhe faltara tanto o ar.

-Se afastem, eu sou médico!- as palavras saíram de sua boca automaticamente, sem ter a intenção de falar. Naquele momento ele se sentia incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa, ou de pensar em outra coisa, senão naquela terrível sensação aterrorizante de perda. - Alguém chame uma ambulância!

Tentou manter-se inteiro, pois ela precisava dele calmo e controlado. Logo ele que sempre fora frio, até mesmo comparado com a neve, por Akito. Sentia-se desesperado e perdido. Algo assim ter acontecido com ela, logo com ela, a única capaz de derreter toda aquela frieza.

Primeiro checou se ela respirava, em seguida a pulsação, ao mesmo tempo olhando no asfalto à procura de algum sinal de sangue. Nada. Ela tinha, porém, alguns arranhões e seu pulso esquerdo parecia torcido ou quebrado. O que o preocupava ainda era a grande chance de uma hemorragia interna. Em sua mente mil situações terríveis se formavam, um pulmão perfurado, uma lesão no fígado ou no baço, a forte pancada na cabeça...

-Ela está acordando!- a voz de um homem, no meio do círculo de pessoas que rodeava a cena, despertou a atenção de todos, que prenderam a respiração e se aproximaram.

-Acalme-se...- ele falou prentendendo soar calmo e confortador para ela, mas ao invés, soando tenso e apavorado. - Você sofreu um acidente... não tente se mover, qualquer movimento pode lesar...

-Hatori...- ela murmurou, e ele surpreso se calou ao ouvir a voz dela pronunciando seu nome, mais uma vez.- Você se machucou? Aquele carro veio de lugar nenhum.

Ele não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Era exatamente como na última vez! Até o fim, até mesmo sendo a vítima, ela sempre se preocupava primeiro com ele. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto sua mão tocava cuidadosamente a dela.

-Kana...- murmurou, ao mesmo tempo que via os olhos dela saírem de foco lentamente, enquanto ela desmaiava.- Não! Kana fique acordada! Fale comigo!

Mas, os olhos dela se fecharam e ele sentiu a mão dela pender molemente. Nem o som da ambulância que chegara o despertou do terror que o dominava.

-Senhor, abra caminho!- um paramédico ordenou, depositando a maca no chão, enquanto o outro já colocava o colar para imobilizar o pescoço de Kana.

-Para onde a estão levando?- Hatori perguntou.

-Hospital Central. O senhor é da família?

-Sim, somos da mesma família. - ele concordou, seguindo os paramédicos com Kana, até a ambulância.

-Então, pode vir conosco.

Sem prencisar esperar um segundo convite, Hatori se instalou na ambulância, que mal foram fechadas as portas trazeiras, começou a correr pela cidade com as sirenes ligadas. No compartimento de trás, Hatori fiscalizava o trabalho dos paramédicos, o corpo todo ainda trêmulo.

_'Kana, o que foi que eu fiz? O que eu fiz com você?' _

**XXX**

_**Às vezes dá como um frio.**_

_**É o mundo que anda hostil **_

_**O mundo todo é hostil **_

_Anos atrás... aquela noite estava fria e chuvosa. Kana e eu ficamos até tarde na minha casa, terminando de preencher alguns papéis da clínica. Mas, a cada momento parávamos por qualquer motivo, preparar um chá, conversar, rir... foi ficando tarde e a chuva mais pesada. E quando terminamos, não dava para enxergar nada do lado de fora, nem nuvens, nem estrelas._

_-Ainda bem que trouxe meu guarda-chuva!- ela sorriu, como se fosse a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Mas, apenas ouvindo a chuva lá fora, eu sabia que aquele guarda-chuva ou um jornal velho, daria no mesmo._

_-Está escuro lá fora e a chuva está muito forte. - murmurei. Com um tempo daqueles algo ruim poderia acontecer com ela, eu sabia, desde uma gripe à um acidente mais sério._

_-Tenho certeza de que não está tão ruim quanto parece.- ela sorriu ainda mais. Como ela conseguia sempre estar sorrindo? Como ela conseguia me dar tanta vontade de sorrir também, por pior que fosse a situação?_

_Um raio riscou o céu e pudermos ver pela janela que, sim, o tempo estava tão ruim quanto parecia estar. Talvez, até pior. Kana já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando a idéia que vinha me rodeando, desde o início da chuva, escapou de minha boca antes que eu pudesse me controlar. _

_-Por que não passa esta noite aqui?_

_Ela ficou imóvel, e eu me arrependi imediatamente daquela idéia. Como pedir para ela ficar? E se ela estivesse se sentido ofendida? Estávamos juntos à um mês, que para mim parecia tempo suficiente para pedir que ela ficasse. Mas, talvez Kana não sentisse o mesmo._

_-Ficar?- ela murmurou, ainda de costas para mim, sem se mover, de forma que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto para descobrir o que ela pensava. _

_-Não, foi apenas uma idéia estúpida._

_-Eu fico.- ela respondeu, finalmente se virando com uma expressão levemente tensa.- Mas, Hatori-kun... eu só quero avisar que nada vai... acontecer entre nós._

_Ao dizer tais palavras, as faces dela coraram, e senti-me corar também. Eu não havia realmente pensado naquilo. Talvez por ter tido poucas mulheres, devido à minha maldição, e estar sempre tenso junto delas, tão diferente de quando estava com Kana, aquilo soava mais embaraçoso do que realmente era. Tudo o que eu queria era protege-la da chuva e do perigo, mais nada._

_Acenei levemente com a cabeça, ainda corado sem coragem de olha-la diretamente, e pelo canto do olho pude vê-la acenando de volta. Após um momento, lentamente, ela colocou sua bolsa no chão e eu fui até meu armário procurar algo mais quente para ela vestir. Dei-lhe minha maior e mais nova camisa, e as calças de moletom que ganhara de Shigure, e nunca usara. Ainda me lembro dela vestida daquele jeito, um sorriso tímido e carinhoso no rosto quando abriu a portra do quarto, depois de se trocar. Tão delicada, tão suave e... tão bonita. Até mesmo naquelas roupas ela era bonita._

_-Muito obrigada, Tori-kun!- ela sorriu, mexendo na calça larga como se esta fosse um vestido- Está bem mais confortável e quente!_

_-Você pode ficar na minha cama e eu...- comecei a dizer, mas surpreso, fui rapidamente interrompido._

_-Não, não, não! Não posso tira-lo de sua cama, seria incomoda-lo demais!_

_-Não é incomodo algum.- respondi, e realmente fui sincero, mas ela sacudia teimosamente a cabeça em negativa.- Eu não posso deixa-la dormir no chão!- afirmei por fim._

_-Oh, eu não tenho problemas com o chão! Já acampei várias vezes, tenho certeza de que o chão de Hatori é muito confortável. Sua casa sempre me deu essa boa sensação de conforto. Há! Mas, talvez seja só porque Hatori mora nela._

_Olhando-a sorrir, eu também sabia que ela era sincera. Ainda assim, não podia deixa-la dormir sem conforto nenhum no chão duro._

_-Podemos dividir a cama.- respondi._

_-Oh, não!- ela exclamou, soando apavorada._

_-Não, não pretendo coisa alguma!- me apressei a explicar, com medo de tê-la ofendido novamente.- Eu disse que não faria nada e não pretendo fazer._

_-Não é isso!- ela sorriu.- Tenho total confiança em você Hatori-san. Apenas não quero correr o risco de nos abraçarmos durante o sono, e eu sem querer rolar por cima de você, na sua forma Juunishi! Você é um cavalo marinho tão pequeno, fofo e frágil!- ela sorriu, corada._

_E minha surpresa se transformou em carinho, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me aproximava, e tocava os cabelos macios dela antes de a beijar._

_Sempre em mim... era o que Kana pensava antes de qualquer coisa... sempre em mim._

_E naquela noite, realmente, nada aconteceu. Dividimos a cama, e já quase adormecido, senti os dedos dela se enroscarem nos meus. Nunca tive e nunca terei outra noite como aquela, de uma alegria tão imensa e uma paz inexplicável. E um amor tão grande que nos completou. Durante toda a noite estivemos juntos um do outro, de uma forma mais forte e completa, do que se algo mais tivesse acontecido._

**XXX**

Aquele homem no hospital era a perfeita imagem do desespero. Sentado em um banco no meio do corredor, estava com a cabeça baixa apoiada nas mãos, os cotovelos nos joelhos, e gotas de lágrimas eram visíveis escorrendo livremente por seu rosto, até o queixo, e dali até o chão. Todos que passavam por ele sentiam-se comovidos, desejosos que o que quer que fosse, se curasse rapidamente. E, os mais sábios e mais experiente, entendiam um pouco da dor dele também. O sofrimento pela dor de alguém, que dói mais que a própria dor. O terror em que a coragem não basta, pois não pode controlar o medo sentido pela outra pessoa. Um coração que já não batia mais por si mesmo, mas pelo outro que se encontrava doente. O medo por alguém que se ama mais do que a si mesmo.

Hatori ouviu passos apressados no corredor, e ergueu rapidamente a cabeça. Seus úmidos olhos verdes se fixaram no médico que se aproximava, esperando sem coragem de perguntar... e ao mesmo tempo, desesperado para saber.

-Ela está melhor, não corre risco de vida. - o médico se apressou a falar, os olhos de Hatori se fecharam quando ele se sentiu respirando pela primeira vez desde o acidente. - Ela está dormindo devido aos tranqüilizantes e remédios para o choque. Os resultados mostraram que não há nenhum órgão lesionado, a pancada foi relativamente leve, ela teve sorte. Porém sofreu alguns pequenos cortes, contusões e fraturou o pulso esquerdo. Resultados mais detalhados chegarão em breve, mas são apenas rotina. Logo ela ficará completamente restabelecida. Terá alta amanhã mesmo, depois das 24 horas de observação.

-E eu... eu posso vê-la? - Hatori perguntou, olhando para o rosto confiante do médico.

-Ela está dormindo...- o médico começou a dizer sério, mas logo sorriu.- Sim, pode vê-la. Diga à enfermeira que tem minha permissão.

Como o médico poderia dizer não? O rapaz parecia tão preocupado. E, se ouvira bem, a jovem pulara na frente do carro para salva-lo. Compreendia a aflição do outro. Ou pelo menos, achava compreender, não sabia o quão forte era o sentimento que o rapaz sentia pela jovem.

Hatori andou rapidamente até o quarto de Kana, mas parou na porta assim que a viu. Ainda não podia acreditar que era mesmo ela, com o cabelo mais comprido, mas indiscutivelmente ela. Se seus olhos não podiam confirmar o fato, seu coração descompassado e saudoso o fazia.

-O que deseja?- a enfermeira perguntou simpática, acabando de ajeitar o soro com medicamento, e se aproximando.

-Eu tenho autorização...- ele murmurou.

-É claro. - a enfermeira sorriu, se retirando rapidamente, comovida pela aflição dele. Que mal faria deixa-lo um pouco junto com a garota?

Hatori então se viu pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, sozinho com Kana.

**N/A**- Aqui está, o primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, ainda tem dois pela frente (estou otimista demais?)!!! Comentem, por favor! Eu adoro esses dois, mesmo não sendo meu casal favorito. O Kyo é lindo demais! Pretendo escrever mais pela frente, e acredito que vá ser Kyo x Tohru! Me aguardem!!!! E comentem!!! Bjaooo

Ah, para quem ficou curioso, a música da fic é **'De Onde Vem a Calma- Los Hermanos'. **Eu adoro essa música, e ela me lembra demais o Hatori. Se puderem, escutem! Se não puderem, façam um esforço, vale a pena! _Love-Souma_


	2. Não se esqueça de mim

Capítulo 2

**Não-se-esqueça-de-mim**

_**Às vezes dá como um frio **_

_**É o mundo que anda hostil **_

_**O mundo todo é hostil **_

_**De onde vem o jeito tão sem defeito **_

_**que esse rapaz consegue fingir? **_

_**Olha esse sorriso tão indeciso **_

_**Está se exibindo pra solidão **_

Hatori não sabia o que sentir, ali olhando para Kana, totalmente paralisado. Tudo era uma mistura confusa de sentimentos que se sobrepunham uns sobre os outros. Carinho, preocupação, alegria, tristeza, amor e... muita saudade. Em passos lentos, aproveitando cada segundo da presença dela, se aproximou da cama de Kana.

Ela dormia tranqüilamente, a bochecha esquerda levemente roxa e inchada. Ele tocou o ferimento, preocupado, mas ela não se moveu. Não deveria estar doendo.

-Kana...- ele murmurou. Depois de tanto tempo... depois de tanta coisa... reencontra-la daquela maneira...

As lágrimas vieram calmamente, e por isso mais amargas. Apenas de olhar para ela...

-Se alguma coisa tivesse te acontecido, ainda mais por minha causa... - ele engasgou por entre as lágrimas - Eu jamais me perdoaria.

Nunca antes ele tinha entendido Kana, como naquele momento. Agora sabia que, quando ela lhe dissera que o melhor era não terem se conhecido... não fora por ela. Fora por ele. Ela não se arrependia de tê-lo, ela apenas achara que se não tivessem se conhecido, ele não teria se machucado. Por que não pensara nisso antes? Seria pelas palavras de Akito? Ou por medo?

-Se eu tivesse percebido! Mas, Kana, você não tinha reparado que era exatamente o melhor que já me aconteceu?

Ele encostou a testa na testa de Kana, como ela costumava fazer, segurando as mãos dela. E finalmente disse à ela o que deveria ter dito anos atrás:

-Eu também agradeço por ter conhecido Kana-san. Agradeço todos os dias... apesar de tudo o que aconteceu... apesar de todo o sofrimento... eu sou feliz por amar Kana Souma, e por um dia ter sido amado por ela. É algo de que jamais vou me arrepender.

E, sem conseguir se controlar, a beijou. Um beijo suave, a boca sobre os lábios suaves e imóveis dela. E ainda assim, sentiu que aquele era o segundo melhor beijo que já tivera. O primeiro... bem, o primeiro sendo o primeiro deles. Um beijo que ela não se lembrava, como não se lembraria deste. Mas, só porque ela não se lembrava, não significava que não tivesse existido... Significava?

-Hatori... - ela sussurrou, fazendo-o dar um pulo e se afastar surpreso.

Mas, nada mais aconteceu. Kana continuou dormindo, sem consciência que, pela última vez, ele pudera lhe dizer tudo o que sentia. Com o coração acelerado no peito, Hatori saiu apressadamente do quarto, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar.

**XXX**

-Finalmente resolveu despertar.- a voz suave da sorridente enfermeira chegou até ela, antes que a imagem desta arrumando o quarto, pudesse se formar diante de seus olhos.

-O que... o que aconteceu?- a garota perguntou surpresa e confusa, cobrindo os olhos com a mão, quando a enfermeira abriu as cortinas da janela.

-Oh, querida. - a enfermeira, ainda sorrindo bondosamente, sentou a seu lado na cama. - Você sofreu um pequeno acidente, mas já foi tratada e está maravilhosamente bem. Não precisa se preocupar, apenas descance um pouco, as 24 horas de recuperação ainda não estão completas.

-Que horas são?- Kana perguntou confusa, tentando encontrar um sentido em tudo aquilo. Olhando pela janela, reparou na posição estranha do sol.

-Nove da manhã.- a enfermeira respondeu, se levantando.- Você dormiu toda a tarde e noite de ontem. Deixou todos um pouco preocupados.

Ainda confusa, ela olhou em volta o quarto, tentando se lembrar exatamente o que acontecera.Saíra para comprar um sapato que gostara, na saída do trabalho. Sua amiga perguntara se não queria que fossem juntas, mas ela dissera que seria rápido, pois teria que voltar no consultório para acabar de arquivar algumas pastas. E havia alguém... no meio da rua. Alguém muito familiar...

-São lindas, não são? Acabaram de ser entregues, logo antes que acordasse.- a voz da enfemeira a despertou.- Me pergunto onde ele arrumou tantas, não é uma flor fácil de se encontrar em buquês.

E seguindo a direção do olhar da enfermeira, viu em uma mesinha aos pés da cama, um vaso com um imenso buquê de Miosótis.

-Que lindo!- Kana exclamou encantada.- Quem me daria uma coisa assim? Meu marido? Ele veio me ver?

-Oh, é seu marido então, aquele rapaz que passou a noite toda acordado, ao lado da cama? Preocupado como nunca vi, nem tivemos coragem de pedir que voltasse outra hora!- a enfermeira exlamou, parada na porta, para sair.- Ele saiu agora à pouco, apenas. Disse que precisava atender um paciente, que era urgente, e pareceu aborrecido por ter que sair. Antes ele apenas a deixou uma vez, e pegou o copo de água para se acalmar, antes de voltar. Um homem alto e bonito, com cabelo preto e olhos levemente verdes, um deles coberto por uma franja?

-Alto, com cabelo preto e olhos verdes...-Kana murmurou confusa. Aquela descrição não batia em nada com a do marido. Mas, então quem se preocuparia tanto com ela, e por quê? A enfermeira sorriu, saindo, e a deixando sozinha.

Quem poderia...? E ao mesmo tempo que se lembrava do homem no meio da rua, seus olhos caíram sobre um cartão preso às flores do buquê.

- Hatori...- murmurou confusa, apressadamente pegando o cartão, para lê-lo avidamente.

_'Kana-san, _

_espero que sua recuperação seja total e tranqüila._

_Souma-Hatori'_

Apenas isso. Mas, se ela soubesse quantas horas ele ficara para escrever aquele simples cartão. Se soubesse como ele queria, de alguma forma, demonstrar tudo o que sentia por ela, mas sem faze-lo totalmente para que ela não percebesse. Tinha que ser o mais frio possível, para que ela não corresse o risco de lembrar-se de algo. E tudo o que ele pudera fazer fora escrever 'Kana-san' sem o nome do marido dela. Se ela ao menos soubesse, se ela ao menos se lembrasse...

Os olhos de Kana estremeceram, cheios de água, ao terminar de ler o cartão. Ela não entendia porque aquelas poucas palavras lhe tocaram tão profundamente. Não entendia porque seu coração estava tão descompassado. E seus dedos seguiram as letras, formando as mesmas palavras que sua boca deixava escapar, sem que percebesse:

-Hatori-san...

Da porta, Hatori observava a cena, paralisado de surpresa ao ver as lágrimas dela. Com lágrimas se formando em seus próprios olhos, ele saiu de volta para o corredor, encostando na parede ao lado da porta do quarto de Kana, como se para se esconder. Suas pernas tremiam, e seu estômago estava gelado. O que estava acontecendo? O que estava acontecendo com eles?

_'Ela não se lembra'_ disse a si mesmo, com uma frieza cruel, pela milésima vez apenas naquele dia. _'Por mais que você queira... por mais que deseje... que tenha uma inútil esperança... Você nem é parte do passado dela. Não é nada! Completamente esquecido... e por sua culpa... precisa entender que você já não significa mais nada, por mais que ela signifique mais que o mundo todo para você.'_

E mais calmo, embora frio como gelo, ele repirou fundo e entrou no quarto. Imediatamente Kana secou discretamente as lágrimas, sorrindo alegremente:

-Olá, Sensei! Obrigada por vir me visitar. E que lindas flores! Hatori-san não precisava se preocupar.

-Era o mínimo que podia fazer, por ter salvo minha vida. - '_Mais uma vez...' _ele pensou, apenas olhando para ela, como queria fazer à muito tempo. Nem seu olho direito, quase cego, conseguia apagar todo o brilho que ela parecia irradiar para ele. Sua primavera... sempre. - Fico feliz que tenha gostado das flores.

-São as minhas favoritas!- ela sorriu, colocando uma no cabelo. E antes que ele percebesse, Hatori sorriu sinceramente pela primeira vez em anos. - Como sabia?

-Oh!- a pergunta dela o pegara de surpresa, despertando-o.- Oh... palpite de sorte.- ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra desculpa. Mas, Kana apenas sorriu mais. Ele quase esquecera o quão alegre ela poderia ser.

-Foi realmente uma sorte acordar com elas aqui! Me fizeram sentir-me muito melhor! É como ter a minha própria primavera!

E a mesma voz, distante, soou no pensamento de Hatori _'A primavera é minha estação favorita!' _

-Eu liguei para o seu marido.- ele disse de repente, tão friamente, que Kana se calou. Mas, a verdade, é que o aperto em seu coração não o deixou falar de outro jeito.- Ele está vindo. Desculpe por não conseguir entrar em contato com ele antes.

-Ah... Hatori-san vai embora?- ela perguntou, e ele teve a impressão de notar um pouco de decepção na voz dela. Mas,só podia mesmo ser uma falsa impressão.

-Agradeço imensamente o que fez por mim.- ele respondeu, encarando os pés da cama. Não podia mais olhar aqueles olhos sem enlouquecer. Sua boca queimava com a lembrança do beijo da noite anterior, o coração batia devagar como se quissesse que o tempo parasse de passar, para não precisar ir para longe dela. E seu peito... seu peito cheio daquela coisa que derrubava até os mais fortes, o devorando por dentro, a saudade. - Mas, agora, aqueles que você ama cuidarão de você, será melhor assim. Adeus, Kana-san, e obrigado mais uma vez.

E ainda sem olha-la, ou sequer dar-lhe a chance de falar algo, saiu do quarto. No corredor cruzou com um jovem preocupado, que correndo passou reto por ele, pois nunca o tinha visto. Hatori nunca o tinha visto de frente também, apenas o reconheceu da única foto do casamento de Kana, que conseguira olhar. Ela parecia feliz, e o noivo também. Era tudo o que precisava saber, sem ficar se machucando.

No final, fora melhor sair daquela maneira. Pois sabia que, caso ficasse mais um pouco, jamais seria capaz de deixa-la novamente.

**XXX**

Hatori estava em seu escritório com Shigure. O amigo andava de um lado para o outro da sala, tentando absorver a história que acabara de ouvir.

-Então, ela pulou mesmo na frente de um carro por sua causa?

-Hum, hum.- Hatori concordou, acenando com a cabeça.

-E você não poderia ter ficado parado em outro lugar?

-Acha que eu fiz mal ao deixa-la me ver?

-Mal? Depois de tudo o que você fez e está fazendo por ela? Falar com os melhores médicos, pagar as contas do hospital, acompanhar o caso pessoalmente! E até ligar para o marido dela! Acho que falar cinco minutos com ela não foi o pior. Nem de longe!

Hatori ficou em silêncio. Estivera se sentindo culpado, egoísta por ter arriscado a felicidade dela, por não ter resistido olha-la nos olhos por dois minutos, por não ter agüentado sem ir falar com ela. A saudade fora maior que o seu bom senso. E, embora parecesse aumentar o buraco em seu coração, fora melhor assim. Melhor do que ficar pensando na oportunidade que perdera de vê-la sorrir para ele mais uma vez, de ouvi-la falar o seu nome.

E agora Shigure estava lhe dizendo que aquele era o menor de seus problemas. Bem, ele podia lidar com o resto.

-Ela deve ser louca.- ouviu Shigure murmurar, pensativo.- O que ela tanto viu em você?

Hatori não respondeu a pergunta, porque não queria responder, e porque não sabia. O que ela teria visto nele? De repente, ouviu Shigure cair na risada, e olhou confuso para o amigo. O que havia de tão engraçado?

-Hahahahah!!!

-Não vai me dizer o que foi? - Hatori perguntou friamente.

-E ela nem vai saber tudo o que você fez por ela!- Shigure riu, e Hatori entendeu que ela não ria de alegria, mas sim de nervoso e tristeza.

-Eu não preciso que ela saiba.- Hatori respondeu calmamente- Tudo o que preciso, é que ela seja feliz.

Sim, era tudo o que desejava. Havia pensado longamente naquilo, e percebera que a felicidade dela era tudo o que desejava, nada mais. Não poderiam ficar juntos... ele e Kana... não havia mais esperança para eles.

-Oh, Hatori.- Shigure suspirou tristemente, parando de rir.- Você... você é bom demais.

-Hum...- Hatori grunhiu, nada convencido, mas sem saber o que falar.

-E você sabe o que penso sobre Kana.- Shigure falou encarando o chão. - Foi muito legal da parte dela ter aceitado o fato de que você se transforma em um cavalo marinho, quando nem mesmo eu e Ayame aceitamos sem rir. Mas, acho que ela te esqueceu muito facilmente...

E, sem querer, aquelas palavras perfuraram o coração de Hatori, que nada falou. Nem sobre Kana, nem sobre a dor que sentia.

**N/A**- Segundo capítulo! Dá para ver que a coisa é bem dramática, hehehehe. Eu tenho um comentário! Quanta responsabilidade agora! Beijos para todos e COMENTEM!!!!

Ah, e para avisar, eu não escolhi **miosótis** à toa. Ah, não! Eu escolhi essa (depois de ler uma lista sobre mais de 50 flores, acredite!) por causa do significado. E quer dizer: _amor verdadeiro, esperança e lembrança_. E em outras linguas o próprio nome é _'não-me-esqueça', _como em inglês_ 'forget-me-not' _e em japonês_ 'wasurenagusa'. _Combinou bem, não acham?! E está aí, explicado, o nome do capítulo!

**Clara Evans**, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Eu realmente só atualisei hoje por causa do seu comentário (viu, quem não comentou?), estava com uma preguiça... Eu amo a Kana e o Hatori! Eu realmente chorei ao assitir o anime, e isso para mim não é pouca coisa! Infelizmente, essa fic está bem triste também... Mas, é minha primeira sobre Fruits Basket mesmo. Já escrevi outras sobre Harry Potter, mas ando meio desiludida com ele. Eu tenho o dom de escolher casais que não dão certo... hunf. Quanto a música, sim tem alguns trechos q lembram (mais para frente tem um pedaço que lembra mto) o Hatori, e eu acho que ela fica boa de trilha sonora para a fic. Vai saber... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Até semana que vem (espero!)


	3. Promessa

**N/A**-Aqui está o último capítulo. Ficou bem maior que os outros porque é o último, e porque eu acrescentei algumas coisas ao rascunho inicial. Estou inspirada hoje! E ouvi essa música dos Los Hermanos mais de 50 vezes, para pegar o... hum, 'clima' do capítulo. Se eu ouvir de novo... argh!

Capítulo 3

**Promessa**

_**Não vão embora daqui , eu sou o que vocês são **_

_**Não solta da minha mão **_

_**Não solta da minha mão **_

_**Eu não vou mudar não, eu vou ficar são **_

_**Mesmo se for só, não vou ceder **_

_**Deus vai dar aval sim, o mal vai ter fim**_

_Naquela noite chovia também. Fazia um pouco de frio e o vento soprava as árvores, de forma tranqüila. Kana já estava de saída, e aquela era apenas mais uma noite. Como naquele momento eu poderia saber com quanto carinho eu guardaria a lembrança daquela noite, para sempre, por nós dois? _

_Kana já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando parou, se virou, e perguntou soando meio aborrecida, meio decepcionada._

_-Não vai me pedir para ficar?_

_Olhei pela janela. A chuva era pouca e não havia raios, o vento soprava calmo, e não parecia haver risco algum. Confesso que fiquei surpreso com aquela pergunta, mesmo assim, perguntei sem jeito:_

_-Você quer ficar esta noite então?_

_Ela sorriu para mim docementre, levemente corada, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha. Como fazia todas as vezes que se envergonhava quando eu a olhava, mas ao mesmo tempo se alegrava por eu a estar olhando._

_-Quero.- ela respondeu se aproximando sem me encarar, o casaco ainda na mão. - Hatori... eu..._

_Ela gaguejava, parecendo procurar algo com os olhos, repirando nervosamente. E eu... eu não estava entendendo nada._

_-Hatori...- ela repetiu._

_-Hum?-perguntei, passando a mão no rosto delicado dela._

_-Eu... eu quero que algo aconteça esta noite.- ela respondeu, finalmente erguendo os olhos, encontrando com os meus._

_Mas, para o quê? Eu na mesma hora a olhei espantado, corando de vergonha e surpresa, como um adolescente. Mas, era mesmo dessa maneira que ela me fazia sentir. Um adolescente, cheio de coisas novas para descobrir, uma vida inteira e maravilhosa pela frente. Muito diferente do velho que me sinto hoje. _

_-Você quer mesmo ficar?-perguntei, sem saber mais o que falar. _

_E ela riu, me desorientando completamente, enquanto jogava o casaco no chão, e segurava meu rosto com as duas mãos delicadas. _

_-Eu quero. Mas, você vai ter que me ajudar. Eu não sei como... bem, como isso funciona._

_-Hum, na realidade é uma química muito simples do corpo. - começei a falar descontroladamente. Um verdadeiro idiota.- O cérebro envia sinais para as glândulas que..._

_Felizmente, ela tapou minha boca antes que eu falasse demais._

_-Você, por acaso, já pensou nisso de uma forma não química?_

_-Nas duas vezes que fiz... não. - murmurei corado. Fazia tanto tempo que eu me sentia tão perdido quanto ela. _

_-Acho que vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso. - ela murmurou, antes de me beijar._

_De onde vinha aquele jeito dela? Sem qualquer defeito, perfeito em cada mínimo e delicado detalhe. Como ela conseguia fazer com que um simples beijo se tornasse algo inesquecível? O toque da boca dela na minha... Mesmo se eu tentasse, mesmo se eu realmente quisesse tentar, eu encontraria alguém igual à ela? Nem mesmo Mayuko... não, nem mesmo Mayuko poderia._

_Meus dedos, sozinhos, correram para a blusa dela, tirando-a enquanto Kana erguia os braços. Havia algo queimando dentro de mim, como eu sabia que queimava dentro dela. Quaríamos o contato um do outro, pele contra pele, eu me sentia sem ar somente com a idéia. Mesmo assim não havia pressa ou movimentos bruscos. Não fazíamos aquilo por puro desejo, ou química, mas sim porque parecia que não agüentávamos mais ficar separados em dois corpos._

_A blusa dela escorregou de meus dedos e caiu suavemente no chão. Bege... o sutiã dela não era preto, nem vermelho, não havia brilhos ou rendas, nada. Um simples sutiã bege, que guardei na memória com mais força do que qualquer um que vi antes ou depois. E o corpo dela era tão pequeno e frágil. Ela era tão linda! Era... ainda o é, mas não mais para ser mostrada a mim. _

_Senti as mãos dela tirando meu paletó, depois meu colete, minha gravata, quase como em um silencioso e importante ritual. Por fim senti os dedos dela no botão de cima de minha camisa, e o simples toque do tecido contra meu peito me fez prender a respiração. Ela desabotoava os botões um por um, lentamente, aquela sensação de quentura correndo por meu corpo, enquanto eu a beijava delicadamente por todo o rosto._

_-Você... é... maravilhosa...- eu murmurava entre cada beijo. E cada vez que eu repetia, ela se tornava ainda mais maravilhosa, de forma que eu precisava falar tudo de novo. _

_A sensação de ver-me quase nu... uma mistura de medo e de vontade se apoderaram de mim, conforme ela abria minha camisa. Os dedos dela roçavam meus ombros, aumentando a sensação de quentura, e ao descer a camisa as mangas se prenderam em meus punhos por causa dos botões fechados, de forma que eu não podia mexer as mãos, estava preso._

_Ela riu, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha, tentando me desprender. Eu me sentia tão patético naquela situação, tímido sem saber o que fazer, e preso, mas pude ouvi-la murmurar a palavra 'adorável'. Assim que me libertou, ela procurou por meu cinto, soltando-o com mais lentidão, de forma que entendi que, como eu, apesar de ansiosa ela também estava nervosa. Como eu desejei poder abraça-la naquela hora!_

_Eu a ajudei a abaixar minha calça, corando violentamente, totalmente despido. Eu podia sentir os olhos dela sobre mim, e o olhar decidido que ela me lançou, com um sorriso. Não havia mais tristeza, eu não era mais um rejeitado. Não perto dela. Kana não deixava, nem nos piores momentos, que eu me sentisse o infeliz que antes fora, e agora em parte ainda sou. Ela me aceitou uma segunda vez naquele dia, com aquele olhar. _

_Ela então tirou a própria saia, mas deixou o sutiã para mim. Queimando por dentro, desci primeiro uma alça, beijando-a delicadamente no ombro, depois no outro, antes de abrir e jogar a peça no chão. Ali estávamos nós, sem mais segredos, ou qualquer coisa a esconder. Somente nós dois, compartilhando o mesmo momento, sentindo o mesmo, como se fóssemos apenas um. Ela, sem palavras, dirigiu-se a meu quarto, e quando a segui até lá, encontrei-a se deitando em minha cama e abrindo os braços, me dando boas-vindas. Eu deitei por cima dela, mas sem toca-la realmente em nenhum ponto, erguido sobre meus braços. Eu precisava ter cuidado para não abraça-la e estragar tudo._

_Ainda me lembro, mais claro que nunca, ela olhando em meus olhos, sorrindo, procurando entender o que se passava dentro de mim. E não foi preciso traduzir em palavras, ela entendeu. Pois logo sorriu, traduzindo em seu riso minha própria felicidade! E ela parecia tão feliz também! E eu a beijei, primeiro na boca, sua lingua se encontrando co a minha, então seu pescoço, os ombros, por fim chegando a seus seios. Sempre naquele ritmo rápido, mas carinhoso, como se sentisse que se parasse por um momento, a coragem me faltaria. _

_Eu me sentia tão feliz naquele momento, que temia a cada instante ir longe demais, arruinando o que tínhamos. Eu não sabia como lidar com tanta felicidade e com toda aquela compreenção e ternura que ela me oferecia. Como, então, entender que aquilo jamais poderia ser arruinado? _

_Ela repirava rapidamente, eu a beijando novamente na boca, enquanto se preparava para receber-me. Seus dedos agarravam meu ombros, me puxando automaticamente para mais perto, onde eu não podia ir. Se nos abraçássemos eu me transformaria. Oh, como detestei a maldição naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo a agradecia, pois ela apenas nos tornara mais próximos. _

_E, de repente, em um instante éramos apenas um, tudo o mais esquecido. Eu era apenas mais um homem apaixonado amando e sendo amado de volta, por sua namorada. Eu vi os olhos dela se fecharem naquele instante, por causa da dor. Mas, quando, preocupado, pensei em me afastar, senti os dedos dela se enroscarem nos meus, como nossos corpos estavam, e como ela os queria manter. _

_Minha boca tremia, e eu não sabia direito o que fazer, mil emoções tomando conta de mim, desde uma egoísta felicidade, à preocupação com Kana. Eu estava assustado, como algo assim poderia existir? Aquela conecção entre nós dois. Nunca havia sentido algo igual àquilo, e sei que jamais sentirei novamente. Não poderia sentirr da mesma maneira, com a mesma força, com o mesmo significado. Nunca irei me sentir tão absolutamente feliz como naquele momento, e na realidade, nem desejo me sentir. Não sem ela. _

_Não havia outro lugar que eu mais desejasse estar do que ali, junto à Kana._

_-Eu... eu te amo...- murmurei no ouvido dela, pela primeira vez._

_-Eu também te amo, Hatori.- ela sorriu, segurando-me em cada lado do rosto, e me beijando a testa, o queixo, o pescoço, os ombros, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos corriam por minhas costas. Como se ela quissesse ter certeza que toda e qualquer parte de mim a havia tocado de alguma forma. _

_E aquela sensação... parecia crescer dentro de mim com cada beijo, com todo toque. À cada instante parecia maior, devorava-me por dentro, da forma mais maravilhosa que eu poderia imaginar. Os beijos de Kana, seu amor por mim, sua voz... tudo parecia fazer aquela sensação aumentar, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo inteiro se preparar para algo, minha boca tremendo descontroladamente._

_-Te amo.- ela murmurou junto a meu ouvido, seus mãos em meus cabelos, sua respiração acelerada no meu rosto, fazendo-me descontrolar ainda mais.- Desde... desde a primeira vez que o vi.- ela suspirou, antes de me beijar._

_E, naquele instante, aquela sensação pareceu explodir dentro de mim. Mas, não era como eu achara que seria, desejo ou prazer próprio... era na realidade prazer em amar e ser amado. Era amor, puramente amor, passando de um corpo para outro, com tal inexplicável ternura que somente os que um dia sentiram o mesmo, poderão entender. E todos os dias agradeço a Kana, por ter me ensinado e mostrado esse sentimento, que por um instante, foi maior que nossos corpos juntos, nos unindo completamente._

_Caí ofegante na cama, ao lado dela, meio zonzo e fraco. Nossas mãos entrelaçando-se rapidamente uma à outra, estávamos sem coragem de nos deixarmos sozinhos._

_-Eu... eu gostei muito do que fizemos.- murmurei, e até para meus ouvidos aquelas palavras soaram fracas demais, mas eu não sabia o que falar. Então, a olhei feliz, mas para minha surpresa encontrei-a olhando tristemente para o teto.- O que foi? Eu te machuquei?_

_-Não.- ela riu tristemente, me dando um beijo, antes de voltar a encarar o teto.- Só estava pensando, se assim como eu, você vai continuar me amando amanhã... depois de já termos..._

_-Amanhã.- sussurrei no ouvido dela, entre beijos.- E depois... e depois... e depois... Até não restar mais nenhum sentimento dentro de minha alma, por tê-lo dado todo a você. E mesmo assim, ainda depois disso, vou ama-la com a lembrança de todo o sentimento que um dia tive, e que você pegou todo de mim, apenas para você. Só para você!_

_E ela me beijou de volta, sorrindo e assim iluminando tudo a sua e minha volta. Como ela sempre fazia ao sorrir._

_-Casa comigo?- perguntei._

_-O quê?- ela perguntou surpresa, e eu precebi que havia me excedido, na felicidade do momento._

_-Desculpe. Não devia ter perguntado agora e dessa maneira. Devia ter esperado, feito direito! Ter perguntado primeiro a seus pais, comprado as alianças e preparado algo especial..._

_-Hatori!- ela exclamou, me interrompendo em minha falação aflita, e quando a olhei vi que Kana sorria seu sorriso mais lindo.- Eu me caso com você! A qualquer dia... à qualquer hora... com ou seu alinça... até com você na sua forma Juunishi no casamento... eu caso! E você me fez tão feliz com o pedido que apartir de hoje eu serei incapaz de parar de sorrir._

_E como para selar uma promessa, ela me beijou. Sim, a esperança de um futuro ao lado dela... se naquela hora soubéssemos o que iria acontecer... o nosso destino._

_Ainda bem que, para não arruinar tudo, não sabíamos._

_**XXX **_

Hatori estava em seu escritório, tarde da noite, terminando alguns relatórios. Estava exausto, tanto física, quanto emocionalmente. O encontro com ela... Não havia paz. Até Mayuko precebera que algo acontecera, por mais que ele tentasse esconder. Estava enlouquecendo, quase chorando nas piores horas, as mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente e um aperto no coração que parecia sufoca-lo. Ele havia se acostumado à falta dela, havia aprendido a viver mergulhado naquela tristeza, que se tornara a presença dela perto dele.

Mas, agora que exprimentara novamente a felicidade de tê-la, nem que por apenas um instante, sorrindo para ele... Como se esquecer daquilo? Daquela sensação de calor e conforto que ela lhe dava? Como se esquecer novamente dela? Abaixou a caneta, perdido em pensamentos, em lembranças que deixara escondidas por tanto tempo, e agora pareciam querer revanche, sempre presente, sempre o atormentando.

Uma batida na porta o despertou com um pulo. Quem seria àquela hora?! A clínica estava fechada, e até mesmo sua atendente já havia ido embora! Irritado, mas tentando se controlar, Hatori se levantou e abriu a porta. E por um segundo seu coração pareceu parar. Do lado de fora, o esperando com uma expressão amedrontada, estava Kana. E ele precisou de todo o seu controle para não exprimir nenhum sentimento, nenhum grito de alegria ou de tristeza, que se misturavam dentro dele. Nada, apenas a olhar da forma mais fria que agüentasse.

-Posso... posso entrar? - ela perguntou nervosa, colocando para trás uma mecha de cabelo, em um gesto tão familiar que fez Hatori engolir em seco.

Sem uma palavra, surpreso e sensível demais, ele abriu mais a porta dando um passo para o lado, para deixa-la passar. Se perguntando, se ela sequer imaginava que instantes antes, ele estivera pensando justamente nela. Hatori fez sinal para que Kana se sentasse, e dando a volta na escrivainha, sentou-se em seu lugar, de frente para Kana. Faziam cinco dias que ela recebera alta do hospital, e eles não haviam se visto desde então. Ele podia ver o gesso do braço dela, por debaixo da manga larga do casaco, coberto de assinaturas. A pancada no rosto dela de uma bonita e suave coloração arroxeada. Fora isso, e o cabelo comprido, ela continuava a mesma menina de suas lembranças.

Mas, o que ela fazia ali? Além de deixa-lo atordoado e, absolutamente, feliz? Viera por que descobrira que ele pagara todas as despesas do hopital, quando ele mandara dizer que a família Souma o fizera? Ou estava ali para perguntar sobre ele? Mas, para que iria até ali só para perguntar se ele estava bem, quando podia ter telefonado?

-Me desculpe... por aparecer de repente, tão tarde.- ela murmurou, sem graça, o despertando.

Se ela ao menos soubesse o quão pouco, o modo com que ela aparecia, valia para ele, desde que ela estivesse ali. Se Kana soubesse o quanto a presença dela simplesmente nublava todo o resto.

-Não se preocupe.- ele respondeu por fim, sem encara-la.- Está com algum problema? Alguma dor? Precisa de algum remédio?

-Não, não é nada disso.- ela riu nervosamente.- Eu... eu não devia ter vindo!

Ela exclamou, de repente se colocando de pé, se dirigindo para a porta. Mas, assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, parou, e soando calma perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

-Não vai me pedir para ficar?

Ele mal ouviu as palavras dela, mas estas lhe eram tão familiares, que foi como ouvi-la anos atrás. Se virando, ela o encarou ainda com aquele sorriso nervoso e triste, e disse:

-Acho que minha vontade de ficar, e falar, se tornou maior que meu bom senso. Se importa se eu...?

Hatori, com a garganta queimando, acenou que não com a cabeça, e apontou a cadeira que ela acabara de deixar. Suspirando, Kana se sentou, desta vez se recostando no encosto, e cruzando as pertas, como se assim se forçasse a ficar. Ela parecia tão incerta do que fazia. Então, respirando fundo e encarnado as próprias mãos, que torciam desajeitadas a manga do casaco, ela disse:

-Eu... eu andei pensando em várias coisas desde... desde que Hatori-san deixou o hospital. Coisas que eu acreditava já ter esquecido...

Ele abriu a boca surpreso, seu coração disparando desesperadamente no peito, cheio de dor e esperança. Seria... possível, que ela se lembrasse? Que eles um dia...? Não, não podia ser! Ele abriu ainda mais a boa em choque, incapaz de qualquer outro movimento ou pensameneto, os olhos fixos nela, o coração não querendo se arriscar, mas se arriscando assim mesmo, com todas as suas forças.

-Eu não sei se Hatori-san havia percebido que, no tempo em que trabalhamos juntos, eu...- ela secou uma lágrima que teimara em escorrer, e assim outras vieram, e escorreram sem controle até seu colo.- Que eu sentia mais que admiração por Sensei. Que eu um dia senti algo mais.

Os olhos de Hatori se encheram de lágrimas, e cada batida de seu coração doía, de forma que ele apenas desejava que tudo parasse. As várias memórias, os sorrisos, os beijos, os felizes momentos juntos, até mesmo os jantares divididos no silêncio da clínica... tudo passava diante de seus olhos como se tivessem acontecido momentos antes. Mas, eles nunca cruzavam a mente dela. Para ela eles nunca haviam existido. Ela não os revivia ou sentia falta de cada um, como Hatori fazia.

-Hatori-san parece surpreso em ouvir isso.-Kana continuou, por entre lágrimas.- A verdade, porém, é que eu o amei desde a primeira vez que o vi.

E ele precisou segurar as lágrimas, para que não o denunciassem. A última vez que ouvira aquelas palavras, aquelas mesmas palavras, fora na noite em que Kana e ele... sorriu levemente.

-Não quero que Hatori-san pense que eu não amo meu marido!- ela se apressou em explicar, interpretando erroneamente o sorriso dele, o surpreendendo.- Eu o amo, ele é uma boa pessoa e um bom marido. Não posso reclamar de nada, ele me faz rir e me dá paz. Mas, por algum motivo... eu não consegui parar de pensar em Hatori-san nesses últimos cinco dias!- ela exclamou, desesperada.- A sua imagem fica voltando à minha mente, sempre presente, em todos os momentos, como não acontecia à anos! É só pensando no rosto de Hatori-san que consigo dormir à noite, suas palavras ecoando em meu ouvindo, sempre dizendo meu nome da maneira mais doce que alguém jamais disse. Mas, Hatori-san nunca me chamou desta maneira, não é mesmo? Isso apenas acontece porque, somente pensando e imaginando Hatori-san fico tranqüila, não por causa de meu coração, mas devido à minha alma. É nela que sinto, a todo momento, como se esperasse por algo bom, como se estivesse próxima daquilo que traria minha maior alegria. E quando penso no que poderia ser essa coisa boa, o que vem à minha mente, é Hatori!- ela exclamou, por entre lágrimas, então corando continuou mais calma, encarando o chão. O que foi sorte senão teria visto a expressão de profunda ternura e saudade nos olhos dele. - E mesmo quando consigo empurrar Hatori-san para a parte mais sombria de minha mente, essa sensação de algo maravilhoso se mantém, algo só meu que mantenho fundo na alma. Como um segredo, que me dá felicidade, mesmo quando não consigo lembrar exatamente o que é, ele continua em mim. Sem que eu precise me lembrar, ele continua como se gravado à minha alma, grande demais para caber em meu coração, e tão maravilhoso que é impossível ser ignorado. Entende, agora? Por que vim vê-lo? Eu precisava, pois, não parece haver outro lugar para mim agora, mesmo que sendo errado, mesmo eu não podendo ficar. - ela riu.- Como pode me entender, se nem eu me entendo? Devo, como ameaço desde os 10 anos de idade, finalmente ter cruzado a linha entre a sanidade e a loucura.

E quando finalmente ergueu os olhos, envergonhada, encontrou Hatori se levantando, dando a volta na mesa, e parando à sua frente, secando delicadamente suas lágrimas. O gesto pareceu natural, mas ao mesmo tempo seu coração parecia explodir em seu peito, aquela felicidade que já sentia com a lembrança dele se multiplicando mil vezes. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos dele em seu rosto, e nada poderia tê-la confortado mais. E, de repente, ela se sentia bem e em casa, como não sentia à muito tempo.

-Então.-ele falou, e ela percebeu a voz dele carregada de emoção. -Então, me deixe ser esse segredo, essa felicidade que você guarda, mesmo esquecendo meu rosto. E isto basta, não posso pedir mais nada de você, Kana.

_'Ser a alegria de seus dias, estar um pouco em cada sorriso seu, é muito mais do que eu poderia esperar.'_ ele pensou, sem poder dizer _'É minha própria felicidade'._

-O quê?- ela perguntou, erguendo surpresa os olhos, encontrando com os dele. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele, algo novo. Próximo a algo que já havia visto antes, e que ele tentara esconder, mas que ela notara mesmo assim. Mas, não desta vez, desta vez era diferente.

-Volte para casa, para seu marido. Kana-san diz que ele é uma boa pessoa e lhe traz um pouco de paz, quando minha lembrança não a incomoda. Então, não o deixe preocupado. Apenas seja feliz. E saiba que me fez muito feliz também, Kana-san.

-Eu... eu não o ofendi?

-Não, não ofendeu. - ele sorriu levemente, voltando para seu lugar atrás da mesa, e longe dela.- Apenas não quero que se preocupe.

-Não me preocupa.- ela sorriu, se levantando e secando as lágrimas.- Não sei direito por que vim... não entendo... parecia tão importante! Fui tão boba! Mas, não iriei mais atrapalha-lo, Hatori-san. Vou seguir seu conselho, e voltar para casa. Meu marido deve estar mesmo preocupado, eu não andei bem nos último dias, e agora desapareci. Até outro dia, Hatori-san.

E se levantando e se curvando, ele a viu partir mais uma vez. Mas, desta vez, era diferente. Ao invés de o peso em seu coração ter aumentado pela nova partida dela, ele simplesmente desaparecera. Mas, desaparecera sozinho. A presença dela continuava em sua mente, seu coração e em sua alma, desta vez, porém, livres. Não havia mais tristeza ou solidão. Ele finalmente entendera que, não eram as lembranças esquecíveis e mutávies que importavam, mas o que sentiam um pelo outro. O que ainda sentiam um pelo outro. E se fora sempre assim, se eles continuavam se sentindo os mesmos um próximo ao outro depois de tanto tempo, então... ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando... então significava que eles nunca estiveram separados.

**XXX **

_Estávamos sentados em minha varanda, com os pés dentro da água do lago do jardim. Estava um dia frio e triste, mas não para nós. Havia um cobertor em nossos ombros, uma xícara fumegante de chá na mão de cada um, e a cabeça de Kana estava apoiada confortavelmente em meu ombro, me aquecendo mais que as duas outras coisas. Olhávamos para o nada, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro, sorrindo envergonhados vez ou outra, lembando do porquê de Kana ainda estar lá, em pleno final de semana._

_-Obrigada por... fazer amor comigo.- ela murmurou em meu ouvido, de repente, e eu corei ainda mais e ela riu.- Não precisa mais ficar vermelho por causa disso, Hatori!_

_-Acho que sempre vou corar.- respondi, corando ainda mais._

_-O que vamos dizer à nossos filhos se o pai deles viver corando o tempo todo?- ela riu._

_-Isso é mais uma charada?- brinquei- Não, acho que simplesmente vamos ter que dizer que a mãe deles é bonita demais para deixar o pai deles tranqüilo._

_-Mesmo depois que estivermos velhos e esquecidos? - ela perguntou, e eu a beijei na testa.- Vamos fazer um acordo? Um dia, quando estivermos bem velinhos e esquecidos, e eu te disser que você é minha felicidade, você vai ter que entender, mesmo que não se lembre porquê e como, de que somos feitos um para o outro. De como nos sentimos ontem à noite, unidos e nos amando. Você vai se lembrar? Mesmo que eu diga todos os dias e você não lembre de mais coisa alguma? Mesmo não se lembrando da promessa em si?_

_-Prometo, mesmo achando que não vou precisar que você fale. Como poderia me esquecer de algo assim?_

_-É para o caso de que, por algum motivo, você esqueça. Vai ser nosso código secreto. O que vai nos unir, quando tudo o mais parecer perdido em algum lugar de uma lembrança já esquecida._

_-E você, o que faço para você lembrar, caso você seja a esquecida?_

_-Hum...- ela murmurou pensativa, então sorriu.- Nada. Apenas continue me olhando deste modo e me ame. E eu não precisarei de mais nada, porque Hatori já mora aqui dentro.- ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, colocando minha mãe em seu próprio peito, onde pude sentir seu coração bater. - Já é parte de mim. Tarde demais para ser ignorado ou desamado. Tarde demais. Meu amor já é maior que a lembrança e o tempo. Sempre juntos._

_E ela me beijou. Sempre juntos, suas palavras sendo repetidas alegremente em minha cabeça. Sim, sempre juntos naquilo que realmente importava._

_**Fim**_

**N/A**- Ok, espero que não queiram me matar! Eu queria ser o mais fiel possível ao manga verdadeiro, mas sem perder a chance de que dizer eles se amam, e não esqueceram um do outro para serem felizes sozinhos, oh não! _Dava para interpretar que mesmo esquecendo as memórias, ela se lembrou da promessa, e foi dizer a ele o quanto ainda o amava, sem saber ela mesma disso._ Bem, pelo menos foi isso o que pensei depois que terminei de escrever (essas fics realmente ganham vida própria). Quem gosta dessas coisas de lembrança assista _'O Brilho Eterno de uma Mente Sem Lembranças', _com o Jim Carrey e a Kate Winslet, e vai entender o que eu quis dizer. Eu AMO essa filme!

Eu classifiquei a fic como M por causa desse capítulo, mas não sei se merecia um M. Talvez apenas um K+. Mas, quem sabe pessoas não leiam só pela classificação e apenas descubram meu erro no final? Mais leitores! Hahaha! Oh, do que estou reclamando?! Muito obrigado a todos aqueles que chegaram até aqui! Espero realmente que pelo menos ALGUÉM tenha gostado. COMENTEM por favor, para eme animar para um próxima fic (pretendo na próxima escrever um final mais feliz que este, por assim dizer. Já que eu achei esse bem feliz.) OBRIGADA a todos mesmo!!! E viva Fruits Basket!!! Yehhh!

Ah, e eu sou meio melosa né? Mesmo não suportando filme/livro/manga/anime/etc & tal...melosos.

**Clara Evans!- **Desculpe a demora! Eu queria muito saber o que você achou do final, e eu caprichei bastante para você, minha fiel amiga que comenta! Sim, finalmente o Hatori parou de sofrer porque agora sabe que a Kana ainda o ama! O amor deles só virou coisas boa! Além do mais, um dias desses esses dois se reencontraram viúvos e internados no mesmo asilo (hum, dá para fazer uma fic sobre isso, hahahah), e finalmente livres!!! Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Agora sou eu quem se sentiu importante!!! Sim, cinqüenta flores... nunca faça isso se presa sua sanidade e a paciência do seu irmão que quer usar a internet. Beijos e até, espero, uma próxima! _LoveSouma_


End file.
